mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Бабуля Смит/Галерея/Сезон 3
Магическая дуэль Old Applejack S3E5.png The ponies are dressing to fool Trixie S3E05.png Rarity, Applejack, Granny Smith and Big McIntosh waiting S3E5.png Applejack_and_Rarity_switch_out_S3E5.png Неспящие в Понивилле Granny Smith appears S3E6.png Granny smith S3E6.png Granny Smith changing posture S3E6.png Granny Smith winks S3E6.png Слёт семьи Эппл Granny Smith in the barn S3E8.png Dust flying from the box S3E8.png Granny Smith about to sneeze S3E8.png Granny Smith sneezing S3E8.png Applejack -Ghesundheit- S03E08.png Granny Smith walking back to the box S3E8.png Granny Smith fixing her mane S3E8.png Granny Smith reminiscing 1 S3E8.png Granny Smith digging in the box S3E8.png Granny Smith hugging the quilt S3E8.png Granny Smith reminiscing 2 S3E8.png Granny Smith reminiscing 3 S3E8.png Granny Smith reminiscing 4 S3E8.png Granny Smith reminiscing 5 S3E8.png Applejack reply S3E8.png Granny Smith staring S3E08.png Granny Smith asks Apple Bloom about the RSVPs S3E8.png Granny Smith checking on Apple Bloom S3E8.png Granny Smith -Everypony-- S3E08.png Applejack and Granny Smith hearing Apple Bloom S3E08.png Granny Smith is shocked S3E08.png Granny Smith shocked S3E08.png Granny Smith -Guh-- S3E08.png Apple Bloom leaping in joy S3E08.png Applejack looking at Granny Smith in worry S3E8.png Apple family at table S3E08.png Granny Smith talking to Apple Bloom S3E8.png Applejack offers to help out S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Big Mac offer to help too S3E8.png Granny Smith -sure would appreciate that- S3E8.png Granny Smith making herself look younger S3E8.png Granny Smith's sagging face S3E8.png Who you callin old S3E08.png Applejack I just meant S3E8.png Applejack just let me S3E8.png Applejack this time round S3E8.png Granny Smith deep in thought S3E8.png Granny agrees to let AJ manage the reunion S3E8.png Granny puts Applejack in charge S3E8.png Applejack and Granny Smith S3E08.png Granny Smith -I'll show ya!- S3E8.png Granny Smith with the family album S3E8.png Apple Bloom points to a picture in the album S3E08.png Granny Smith -never did find them teeth- S3E8.png Apple Bloom points at another photo S3E8.png Young Granny Smith with her family S3E8.png Young Granny Smith in flashback S3E8.png Young Granny Smith -I can do it!- S3E8.png Granny Smith younger with a needle and thread S3E8.png The family quilt S3E8.png Young Granny Smith oops S3E8.png Granny Smith frustrated -oh, fingle-fangle!- S3E8.png Young Granny Smith and family in photo S3E8.png Apple Bloom holding back laugh S3E8.png Applejack thinking -new cooking materials- S3E8.png Applejack asks about the quilt S3E8.png Granny Smith doesn't think the quilt will ever be finished S3E8.png Apple Bloom pointing at yet another photo S3E8.png Granny Smith elbowing Applejack S3E8.png Granny Smith showing Apple Bloom another picture S3E8.png Granny Smith and her cousin Apple Rose S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose in the 7 legged race S3E8.png 7 legged race contestants S3E8.png Granny Smith telling Apple Rose to speed up S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose trying speeding ahead of everyone S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose tripping up S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose falling S3E08.png Apple Rose getting up S3E8.png Granny Smith getting up S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose laughing together S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose laughing in a photo S3E8.png Granny -never won a single one of them races- S3E8.png Granny telling Apple Bloom about the family photo S3E8.png Some of the apple family in front of the barn S3E8.png 2nd family photo S3E8.png 3rd family photo S3E8.png Apple Bloom asking Granny about the family memories S3E8.png Granny Smith tousles Apple Bloom's mane S3E8.png Granny and Apple Bloom looking at Applejack S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom laughing at a photo S3E8.png Granny Smith 'And just in time' S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png Granny Smith meets Apple Rose S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose hugging S3E08.png The Apples interacting S3E08.png The Apples watching S3E08.png Auntie Applesauce's sparkly dentures S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose admiring Applesauce's dentures S03E08.png Auntie Applesauce acting ladylike S3E8.png Apple Rose rolling her eyes S3E8.png Auntie Applesauce -don't you roll your eyes at me- S3E8.png Applesauce angry with Granny and Rose S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose laughing S3E8.png Granny Smith -we were just usin' it to help- S3E8.png Auntie Applesauce slightly amused S3E8.png Auntie Applesauce greets Applejack S3E8.png Granny Smith -couldn't find our rocking chairs- S3E8.png Applejack unveils new sewing machines S3E8.png Granny Smith plugs her ears S3E8.png Applesauce talks about her -youthful complexion- S3E8.png Applesauce, Apple Rose, and Granny Smith sewing S3E8.png Granny Smith can't hear Applejack S3E8.png Granny Smith sewing S3E8.png Granny Smith shaking her head S3E8.png Granny, Applesauce, and Rose stop sewing S3E8.png Granny Smith sore forearms S3E8.png Granny Smith and relatives in the cart S3E8.png Applejack which is why S3E8.png Applejack perfect shot S3E8.png Apples have fun S3E08.png Dentures on Big McIntosh nose S3E08.png Big McIntosh gives dentures back S3E08.png Apple family cart speeds down the road S3E8.png Granny Smith -the west orchard-- S3E8.png Granny Smith -I was jokin'!- S3E8.png Granny Smith -we haven't tended those fields since- S3E8.png Granny Smith super scrunchy face S3E8.png Rainbow of fruit bats 2 S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 1 S03E08.png Ponies impressed S3E08.png Bat Attack 2 S3E08.png Fruit bats begin their attack S3E08.png Big McIntosh jumps off the wagon S3E08.png Applejack taking in reality S3E8.png Applejack oh Granny S3E8.png Applejack I'm so S3E8.png Applejack so sorry S3E8.png Applejack and Granny Smith sad S03E08.png Applejack not alright S3E8.png Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Applejack really S3E8.png Applejack remember about S3E8.png Granny Smith providing comfort S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheer up Applejack S03E08.png Applejack has one last idea S3E8.png Granny Smith points hoof at Applejack S03E08.png Applejack -all the right reasons- S3E8.png Applejack and Granny Smith smile S03E08.png Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Applejack and Granny Smith do-si-do S3E8.png Granny Smith wearing a hard hat S3E8.png Got a new partner S3E08.png Apple Strudel spinning Granny Smith S3E8.png Granny Smith derp dances S3E8.png Raise This Barn - Apple family -yeah!- S3E8.png Raise This Barn - Applejack -yee-haw!- S3E8.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith carrying paint S3E8.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Granny hauling paint S03E08.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png The Apple family dancing S3E8.png Granny Smith scaring Applesauce S3E8.png Granny, Applesauce, and Rose laughing S3E8.png The Apple family returning to their homes S3E8.png Granny Smith watches Apple family leave S3E08.png Applejack and Granny Smith watching Apple Bloom and Babs Seed S3E8.png Applejack in a bath S3E8.png Granny Smith S3E8.png Granny Smith is looking at us S3E8.png Granny Smith breaking the 4th wall S3E8.png Applejack writing a friendship letter S3E8.png Photo album 7 (Granny Smith and Apple Strudel) S3E8.png Photo album 10 (Stitching a quilt) S3E8.png The Apples looking through their photo album S3E8.png Спайк к вашим услугам Granny Smith going to eat apple S3E09.png Granny Smith sees wagon S3E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith wincing S03E09.png Spike thinking of a method to get the eggs S3E9.png Granny Smith winks at Applejack S03E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith in messy kitchen S03E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith proud of their hard work S3E9.png Applejack and Granny Smith -REALLY-- S03E09.png Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith salvaging apples S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac on top of ice S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac caught in blast S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac in midair S03E10.png Только для любимцев Spike rolls the pets around like a ball S03E11.png Granny Smith gives Spike the evil eye S03E11.png Spike hangs by Granny Smith's cheeks S03E11.png Granny Smith's saggy cheeks S03E11.png Granny Smith -a word about what now-- S03E11.png Spike Ready To Explode S03E11.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Applejack rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png en:Granny Smith/Gallery/Seasons 3-4#Season three Категория:Галереи персонажей